


Caffine

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Innuendo, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake finds Yang waiting for her outside the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffine

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/687295145381789696
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/40slum/school_uniform_bees_rwby_fanartnest/cywr62w?context=3

Blake exited the library and took a moment to think. Having picked up the books for Port's essay, she needed to meet up with Yang and...

"Boo!" Yang exclaimed, jumping from one side and grabbing Blake.

"Hi, Yang." Blake said, calmly.

Yang signed. "Blake, how come I can never get you to jump?"

"Did you forget about these since last night?" Blake asked, twitching her feline ears.

"Oh." Yang said. "Yeah." She rested her chin on her hands, putting pressure on Blake's shoulder.

"I got those books for the essay." Blake said, picking one and holding it up.

Yang flipped through it, nodding as she did so.

"This is some good stuff to work with. Nice find."

Blake smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, how about we start marking pages over something caffeinated?" She asked.

"Aw, you sleepy, Blakey?" Yang replied.

"I blame you." Blake said.

"I warned you that it would be a marathon." Yang replied.

"But all six? In one go?"

"Hey, they're good films!" Yang said defensively.

Blake nodded. "I'll concede that. How about we go to the campus café?"

"Lead on." Yang replied.


End file.
